Registros de um crime
by kika-sama
Summary: Afrodite é um estudante de cinema em busca de inspiração para um trabalho. É quando ele conhece um pistoleiro e decide documentar os passos de um crime. Só que ele vai registrar muito mais que isso. Baseado no filme Road Kill - Yaoi/Lemmon Dite x Mask.
1. Novo vizinho

Todos os personagens são de propriedade de Massami Kurumada, tendo seus direitos autorais garantidos em lei

Todos os personagens são de propriedade de Massami Kurumada, tendo seus direitos autorais garantidos em lei. Esse fic não tem fins lucrativos e blá, blá, blá...

A história deste fic foi baseada no filme "Road Kill", com Erik Palladino e Jennifer Rubin.

O sobrenome de Afrodite: Knutsson, foi escolhido com base em Karl Knutsson, o soberano eleito pelos suecos após a morte de Cristóvão Baviera, soberano da Suécia, Dinamarca e Noruega.

Máscara da Morte usa o nome falso de Giovanni, mas seu nome é Matheo.

Frases em _itálico:_ pensamentos

&

SEXTA – FEIRA.

"Bom, por hoje é só, pessoal. Não se esqueçam de resumir, para a próxima aula, três filmes sobre biografias. As opções estão na listagem de vocês, e venham preparados para discussão sobre as tendências de cada diretor."

Assim Radamanthys, o professor de direção cinematográfica encerrava mais uma aula. Os alunos, mais do que rapidamente buscavam juntar o material e sair da sala na tentativa de aproveitar um curto intervalo entre uma aula e outra.

Afrodite, como era mais conhecido entre os colegas, também buscava sair logo, mas suas razões eram outras. Aquele professor detestava seus trabalhos, e não queria ter de falara com ele. Se saísse junto da turma não teria razões para se despedir do infeliz, mas hoje a sorte não estava do seu lado.

"Sr. Knutsson. Espere um momento." – ordenou Radamanthys. Afrodite virava-se para o professor com ar extremamente desanimado. Boa coisa não viria daquela conversa. Aquele homem nunca foi capaz de elogiar um trabalho seu, que fosse. Estava na corda bamba naquela matéria e não sabia exatamente o que aquele professor queria, mas uma coisa lhe parecia certa: se não tirasse uma boa nota no último trabalho com aquele cara não iria se graduar.

Voltou alguns passos no auditório, depositou o material novamente sobre uma cadeira e esperou.

"Pois não, professor Wyvern." – disse sem convicção. Na verdade apenas respondia por obrigação.

"Quero falar sobre seu projeto de conclusão de curso. Eu vi o roteiro apresentado e vou dizer que não fiquei nada feliz com isso." – disse ele, devolvendo a pasta com o roteiro apresentado pelo aluno com observações escritas em letras vermelhas garrafais. Afrodite permanecia em silêncio.

"Acho que eu já havia lhe dito previamente que não iria aceitar mais um roteiro seu que tem como assunto uma história mista de estilo Jackie Chan com Quentin Tarantino, feita no subúrbio, não disse?" – perguntou encarando o aluno.

"Sim." – respondeu, ainda agarrado ao trabalho devolvido. _'Qual o seu problema com o Jackie Chan, meu? Os filmes dele são demais! Gagá...'_ – pensou ele. A verdade era que não tinha muita imaginação para criara filmes, por isso seus roteiros eram vazios e com algumas piadas. Gostava do estilo de lutas de Jackie Chan e as piadas, e tinha adorado as cenas de luta de Kill Bill, principalmente a cena de luta entre a black mamba e a cotton mouth no jardim japonês cheio de neve. Aquilo lhe parecia tão poético.

"Estou falando com você!" – ralhou o professor ao perceber o aluno perdido em seu mundo de sonhos.

"Desculpe..."- respondeu. Não ia adiantar enfrentar o sujeito. Afinal de contas ele tinha sua mais importante nota nas mãos.

"Vou repetir pela última vez: Sr. Knutsson, você tem potencial e capacidade para criar boas custas e longa - metragens. O seu problema é estar apegado demais a um único estilo. Permita-me dizer, um estilo completamente vazio de produção. Eu quero um filme com alma dessa vez. E se eu notar que você não se esforçou o suficiente, eu te reprovo. Entendeu?" – perguntava o professos, apontando o dedo indicador em riste na frente do nariz do aluno.

"Isso quer dizer: nada de filmes com cenas de kung-fu e sangrias desatadas filmadas no fundo de um quintal barato no distrito da pornografia. Nada de piadas sem contesto e longos intervalos de silêncio para fingir uma concentração que seus personagens não tem simplesmente por que não pensam! Eu estou sendo claro sobra as condições de sua aprovação?" – Questionou ainda encarando o aluno.

"Sim, senhor." – respondeu quase mecanicamente, como se fosse um soldado diante do líder do pelotão.

"Ah, sim. Mais uma coisa. Não me apareça aqui com pornografia! Já recebi um projeto desses e recusei também." – Afrodite tinha noção de que era o autor desse projeto, e quase teve que conter uma risada. – "Está dispensado."

Afrodite não pensou duas vezes antes dae sair voando, quase literalmente, da sala em que estava. Há alguns minutos vinha engolindo uma série de palavrões que deixariam um marinheiro sem graça, de tão cabeludos que eram os palavrões que tinha em mente, e em mais de uma língua.

Andou pelos corredores sem prestar atenção em nada nem em ninguém. Quem aquele nazista pensava que era? Por que ele achava que tinha o direito de determinar o que podia ou não ser um projeto? O que havia de errado com Quentin Tarantino? O que havia de errado, em nome de Deus, com Jackie Chan?!

Aquilo havia provocado nele uma crise. Ele era um artista. As ordens do Gestapo feriram sua sensibilidade, e agora pensava que estava deprimido. Tentava reorganizar o roteiro que tinha em mãos mas só ninjas e katanás vinhas em sua mente, além de alguns banhos de sangue desnecessários. E se ele fizesse um filme de terror?

"Isso sim, tem muita alma... penada." – riu sozinho de sua piada interior. O que seria, afinal, um filme com alma? Alguma coisa emo? Do tipo que faz pensar e chorar?

Bom, isso ele sabia que não era, porque tragédia por tragédia bastava assistir os noticiários sensacionalistas. O que seu professor queria, e ele havia deixado bem claro, era que seus personagens tivessem alguma profundidade. Tipo a black mamba de Kill Bill. Ela tinha objetivo de se vingar de todos aqueles que a agrediram e fizeram ela pensar que a filha que ela estava esperando havia sido morta também.

Ma o que daria uma boa história inédita, se tudo o que parecia possível já tinha sido feito? Pensou em rever seus novos velhos projetos estilo kung-fu caseiro, mas a proibição de cenas de lutas marciais se provava um bloqueio intransponível.

Pensando em seu futuro já como um roteirista fracassado que passaria o resto da vida fazendo edições de filmes pornográficos ele chegou em casa. Tudo parecia tão melancólico naquele momento. Ele nunca tinha efetivamente reparado no lugar onde vivia.

Entrou na sala. Tinha um sofá e uma poltrona dispostos em forma de 'L' ao contrário, uma TV com equipamento de DVD, aparelho de som e home theater, e uma mesa no canto, e uma estante onde deixava as coisas. Tinha uma cortina bege e sua janela dava de frente para uma padaria num bairro razoável.

Olhou a cozinha. Eu colega de quarto havia feito o favor de por alguma ordem naquilo. Não que ele fosse a criatura mais organizada do mundo. Miro, seu colega de quarto, um rapaz de família grega, que estudava artes plásticas. O resto de sua família estava na Grécia e ele veio para os Estados Unidos para estudar. Isso para terror de sua família que queria que ele cursasse Medicina, Engenharia, Direito ou Veterinário, ou qualquer outro curso desses que as famílias burguesas obrigam os filhos a estudar. Miro era um tanto rebelde, e assim como ele tinha lá suas crises de inspiração. Quem sabe não foi isso que fez com que ele resolvesse arrumar a cozinha naquela manhã.

Andou em silêncio pelo corredor que levava até o quarto, o "templo sagrado da inspiração" para não acordar colega com quem dividia o mesmo. Mas para sua surpresa Miro não estava lá. Onde ele teria ido? Uma coisa era certa, ele tinha os hábitos de uma estrela do rock daquelas bem loucas. Acordava tarde. Tinha longas noites de boemia, até fumava um baseado de vem em quando. Muita vezes ele dizia que tinha o sonho de ser igual ao Keith Richards, do Rolling Stones, só que não queria ficar tão magro e nem tão feio...

Sentou na escrivaninha do quarto, ligou o computador e começou a digitar uma série de idéias desconexas, mas nada de história... apenas cenas onde um velho de cabelos e longa barba brancos ensinava um jovem ocidental a lutar artes marciais, debaixo de muita porrada. Onde ele já tinha visto aquilo mesmo? Há, sim. Em Kill Bill: quando pai-mei ensinava a Uma Thurman a lutar. Diabos! Será que ele não conseguia ter uma idéiazinha original que não fosse inspirada ou copiada de algum filme de porrada?' Por que ele não assistia a romances? Só para variar?

Não sabia quantas horas tinha gastado naquele 'processo criativo', mas ainda não tinha obtido resultados. Foi quando ouviu chaves na sua porta. Seu colega chegara. Miro entrava em casa bufando. Provavelmente ele também tinha tido um dia ruim. Estava carregando uma tela de pintura e alguns pacotes. Devia estar puto mesmo. Nem o avental que ele usava quando pintava ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de tirar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados como os de alguém que acabou de transar ou saiu do inferno. Ainda não sabia qual das duas situações era a do colega.

Miro joga as tralhas que carregava em cima de sua cama e senta-se sobre ela como se desabasse.

"Boa noite." – disse ele, desanimado.

"Boa noite. Dia ruim?" – perguntou Afrodite, agradecido de poder desviar os olhos da tela do computador, que ainda permanecia em branco.

"Péssimo, para dizer o mínimo. Fui até a aula, mas não consegui pintar nada. Acho que estou e crise. Sei lá. A professora queria que fizéssemos algo que impressionasse mas fosse abstrato. Odeio, O-D-E-I-O arte abstrata, pelo menos daquelas que você olha para a tela e vê um borrão azul, por exemplo. Embaixo está escrito o título: guarda roupa, ou outra coisa esdrúxula. Se for de Picasso todo mundo fala "OOOOOOOH" – de admiração. Se você fizer isso vão dizer: "Puta, mas que merda. Não tem nada a ver!" Acho que eu só vou ser famoso no dia em que eu morrer!"

Afrodite ria da revolta e dos lamentos do amigo.iro tinha a capacidade de tornar aquilo tudo engraçado. Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado seu relato.

"Aí sabe o que vai acontecer? Aquele quadro que tem uma mancha de tinta vermelha escorrendo: vão dizer que era a minha revolta contra a violência social dos tempos em que eu vivi. Nada disso! Só vão dizer isso por que eu não estarei lá para explicar que eu abri a lata de tinta mas a chave que eu usei para abrir escapou e lata voou sobre a tela e manchou. Ta vendo: uma coisa simples e que não é nada de extraordinário.

Mas claro, que dizer que é uma revolta contra a violência é mais poético. São como poemas: Talvez o poeta não quisesse dizer nada daquilo, mas as pessoas ficam deduzindo e fazendo perguntas estúpidas sobre isso! E isso é matéria das provas de admissão na faculdade! Mas o cara nem queria dizer nada! Ele só escreveu porque rimava! E fazem disso uma tempestade! Só porque o cara não está lá ara se defender!"

Miro expôs sua tese de uma única vez, ficando sem fôlego, e com o rosto avermelhado. Afrodite não tinha outra opção a não ser rir. Quem sabe ele não deveria ter mesmo feito Direito. Afinal, ele defendeu com tanta paixão seu argumento sobre "o que queria dizer aquilo que não dizia nada". Observou enquanto o colega respirava fundo e recuperava o ar perdido em tão longa explicação.

"O que aconteceu na aula?" – Afrodite perguntava depois de ver o amigo já recomposto.

"Aconteceu que nada do que tente fazer como pintura abstrata serve para aquela vaca! Abstração não é arte para mim. Arte é aquilo que eu vejo, entendo e posso apreciar. Não aquilo que me faz ficar quebrando a cabeça."

Afrodite e ele tinham um conceito bem diferente de arte. Para Afrodite arte era tudo aquilo que fazia pensar, de alguma forma. Pensar nisso o deprimiu. Porque ele tinha esse conceito de arte e não conseguia exprimir isso em suas filmagens? Enquanto isso Miro continuava a falar. Deus ele até podia ser italiano! Italianos falam muito!

"Ta certo que eu até penso muito sobre a coisa toda do sorriso da Monalisa, mas é diferente. Pelo menos você sabe que é um sor..." – Miro finalmente parava de falar e observava como o colega havia ficado quieto. – "Que foi? Teve um dia rui também?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. O professor Wyvern rejeitou meu projeto de conclusão de curso, e disse para eu apresentar outro que não tivesse lutas marciais, nem banhos de sangue, nem pornografia. Mas isso não é tudo, ele quer que meus personagens tenham 'alma'. " – disse ele, fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos enfatizando a última palavra.

"Isso é absurdo! Ele é como a minha professora. Quem eles pensam que são para criticar a inspiração de um artista. Acho que estou falhando nos meus propósitos..." – respondeu Miro, coçando o queixo com art intrigado, observando algum ponto na parede.

"E quais são eles?" – Afrodite perguntou, olhando para a parede a fim de saber o que o outro havia achado de tão interessante.

"O de ser um artista plástico martirizado e mentalmente torturado, porém bem sucedido, que tenha conseguido vender algum quadro em vida..." – Miro parou e pensou um pouco antes de adicionar: "... mas diferentes dos outros que eram pobres, eu quero manter o cartão de crédito sem limites e o BMW".

Afrodite começava a rir das idéias incompatíveis do outro.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Miro indignado. – "Para se destacar no mundo cão da arte você tem que ter um diferencial!" – em seguida começou a rir com o colega. Ele próprio sabia que suas idéias eram ligeiramente insanas. – "Mas, e aí... conseguiu bolar algum roteiro?"

Afrodite virava a tela em branco do computador para o amigo, que fazia aquela cara de 'Xiii, ta mal' para ele, com o traço característico de abaixar uma das sobrancelhas e torcer a boca de um jeito indescritível. Até parecia o Silvester Stallone rindo.

"Vem, vamos sair. Quem sabe nós dois não encontramos inspiração na rua ou na balada." – Dizendo isso Miro levantou-se, pegou um casaco e já rumou para aporta. Festa era com ele mesmo. Afrodite não achava que iria conseguir escrever alguma coisa que prestasse naquele momento, então resolveu sair atrás do amigo.

&

Sábado de manhã. A claridade começava a incomodar os olhos dele. Queria dormir mais um pouco, mas aquilo já o tinha despertado. Levantou-se e alongou o corpo da melhor maneira que pode. Estranhamente estava frio naquela hora, o que contrastava com sua figura utilizando apenas uma cueca. Pegou o roupão e foi até o banheiro.

Afrodite sempre foi muito vaidoso com as figura. Malhava para manter o corpo em forma, cuidava dos cabelos com mais carinho do que muita mulher. Seus cabelos eram longos, ligeiramente repicados, sedosos e brilhantes. Mas estavam terrivelmente embaraçados e desalinhados, o que era inadmissível! Deparou-se com o espelho. '_Credo!'_, foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Como tinha dormido tarde na noite anterior sua pele muito alva evidenciava as olheiras escuras abaixo de sus olhos muito azuis. Aquilo tinha que ser corrigido.

Estava aproveitando um banho bem demorado quando escutou sou colega de quarto bater na porta do banheiro. Sem cerimônia nenhuma Miro entrou e correndo dirigiu-se ao vaso sanitário. Provavelmente as bebidas estavam fazendo algum feito.

Afrodite ficou um pouco desconcertado ao observar seu amigo aliviando a tensão na bexiga diante de seus olhos e ficou corado. Miro não tinha se dado ao trabalho de vestir nada. Estava apenas usando a cueca samba-canção que ele tanto adorava. Ele dizia que gostava de criar o 'bicho solto'.

Afrodite estava surpreso ao se perceber observando o corpo do outro. O nariz comprido e fino, o rosto ângulo, masculino, os ombros largos, o peitoral definido e musculoso, barriga tanquinho... Parou quando percebeu onde estava chegando.

Fingiu de desconcertando quando viu Miro dar a descarga, o que encerrou por instantes a saída de água do chuveiro.

"Filho da puta!" – disse enquanto o outro ria. Sabia que ele não fazia de propósito, mas não deu para evitar. Saiu mais rápido do que ele foi capaz de pensar. Miro o encarava achando graça, e isso o fez ficar quase roxo de vergonha.

"Esquenta não! Você não tem nada que eu nunca tenha visto antes." – respondeu Miro, saindo do banheiro.

"_Bela bunda, também."_ – pensou enquanto terminava.

Os dois tomavam café quando perceberam uma movimentação atípica no corredor. Até onde sabiam não havia ninguém vivendo no apartamento ao lado, e as únicas pessoas que moravam naquele andar além deles eram um casal de idosos muito bacanas no fim do corredor. A velhinha fazia uma lasanha...

Será que tinham um novo vizinho? Afrodite, mais curioso foi até a porta e ao abrir encontrou um homem que carregava algumas malas.

"_Bom, o apartamento já está mobiliado mesmo... faz sentido."_ – pensou enquanto encarava o sujeito que não se pareceu nem um pouco a vontade com aquele par de olhos azuis curiosos como os de uma criança a escaneá-lo.

"Oi." – Disse o cara, olhando para ele que permanecia inerte. Afrodite acordou do transe e que estava.

"Oi... desculpa. Acabei de acordar. Acho que eu dormi um segundo." – Mentiu descaradamente. Miro estava sentado na cozinha escutando, quase engasgou com o que estava comendo. Foi a desculpa mais cretina para encarar alguém que ele já tinha ouvido. Mas, curiosamente, vindo do colega de quarto, ela soava natural e espontânea.

"Ele não é uma gracinha?" – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto ria sozinho baixinho na cozinha para não atrapalhar a conversa.

"Prazer, eu sou Afrodite." – Estendeu a mão em cumprimento ao outro que sorriu intrigado. Como ele era L-I-N-D-O! A aparência séria, o olhar penetrante. Os olhos de um azul muito escuro, que quase os tornava negros, a voz grossa, um jeito alerta, mas despojado, um bronzeado mediterrâneo e um corpo de fechar o comércio...

"_Ô frase cafona..."_ – pensou, enquanto o outro respondia ao cumprimento com um aperto de mão firme, mas não exagerado do tipo que quebrava os ossos. Era seguro de si. Isso só o tornava mais encantador.

"Giovanni." – Respondeu ele se apresentando. Provavelmente era um tipo que falava pouco, mas algo nos olhos dele dizia que era uma pessoa que tinha muito o que falar sobre si. – "Ahn... desculpe, mas você disse que seu nome é Afrodite?" – Perguntou ele, como se não tivesse entendido da primeira vez.

"Isso." – Dite respondeu sem pensar, mas depois caiu na real: Será que ele está pensando que eu sou mulher? Desesperado emendou - "Não! Não. Na verdade... eu detesto meu nome de nascimento. E um dia teve uma festa... ai que embaraçoso..." – Ele não conseguia explicar aquilo. Para seu desespero Miro adiantou-se na porta.

"Oi, muito prazer, eu sou o Miro, colega de quarto do Afrodite. Tudo bem?" – apresentava-se ele, cumprimentando o homem que novamente dizia seu nome. E continuou: "Pois é. Há uns anos atrás ele foi numa festa de arte e tinha que interpretar uma escultura. Então ele foi fantasiado de Afrodite. Daí, como ele não gostava do nome dele acabou pegando o apelido. Com licença." – Miro dava a versão resumida dos fatos, enquanto se abaixava para pegar o jornal que estava no chão e saía de fininho."

Afrodite estava em pânico. Miro tinha o dom de deixá-lo sem graça. Era uma das poucas, ou talvez a única que conseguisse esse efeito com ele que era dono de uma cara de pau danada.

"Ahn..."- fez Giovanni. – "Mas por que? Qual seu nome verdadeiro?"

"Não vem ao caso." – respondeu mimoso.

"E você não se incomoda de ser chamado assim? Normalmente as pessoas não gostas dos apelidos..." – Perguntou o outro tentado ser simpático.

"Ah, ms eu gosto. Eu sou estudante de cinema, e isso faz alguma diferença. Só tem louco lá, mesmo..." – respondeu olhando para o outro, deliciando-se com a risada.

"Mas... você se mudou para cá?" – Perguntou apontando para a porta do apartamento vizinho.

"Sim." – Foi tudo o que o outro respondeu.

Assim passaram algum tempo 'conversando'. Giovanni mais ouvindo do que falando. Afrodite parecia uma criança empolgada. Contava tudo sobre a vida no bairro, sobre o casal de idosos que morava no fim do corredor e como eram simpáticos com ele, oferecendo ajuda, falando sobre os problemas de encanamento, de como era o clima na cidade. Era incrível como ele falava depressa.

Nesse meio tempo Miro sentou-se, assistiu televisão... Afrodite falava como a mulher que apresentava a previsão do tempo! Depois saiu. Notou que o novo vizinho agora parecia querer livrar-se de Afrodite, afinal de contas ele ainda não tinha conseguido entrar em casa desde o momento em que chegou!

"Dite! Chega! Eu acho que ele quer entrar em casa! Olha, faz assim. Hoje a noite o Dite e eu vamos numa balada. Você é daqui?"

"Não, sou de São Francisco" – respondeu Giovani.

"Então... A gente vai nessa balada, e se você estiver disposto vem com a gente, aproveita para conhecer a vida noturna local. Vai ser legal." – Disse Miro, despedindo dos dois e sumindo no corredor.

"Desculpa. Você deve estar mesmo querendo entrar. Mas se der você vem conosco?" – perguntou.

"Claro. Até mais tarde." – respondeu o outro que pegou as malas e enfurnou-se dentro do apartamento.

Afrodite fechou a porta do seu e parou para pensar naquele novo vizinho. Desde hoje de manhã, quando havia visto o colega no banheiro estranhou as sensações que seu corpo experimentava ao pensar em outros homens. Até então sua experiência se resumia a mulheres. Porque isso, agora? Falta não era!

Melhor para de pensar nisso. Tinha um trabalho duro pela frente. Voltou para o computador e buscou se concentrar naquilo que seria seu trabalho de conclusão de curso.

&

Giovanni, ou melhor, Matheo fechava a porta de seu apartamento. Não sabia quanto tempo mis ele poderia suportar o falatório do vizinho. 'Afrodite'... que raio de apelido era esse? Mas uma coisa não podia negar, ele era bem atraente. Seu jeito alegre e jovial, espontâneo havia ganhado a simpatia dele.

Ainda bem que ele tinha uma colega de quarto com algum bom senso. Ainda pensava se aia aceitar o convite feito. Não tinha nada a perder enquanto estivesse na cidade. Seria por pouco tempo, não havia mal em fazer um social enquanto estivesse ali.

Deixou as malas no canto. Nem se daria ao trabalho de desfazê-la. Seu trabalho não demoraria muito par seu feito e ele teria iria desaparecer em seguida.

Abriu uma das duas grandes malas que carregava, tirando dela uma pasta preta. Dentro dela um arquivo. Era seu novo alvo. Não precisava saber de nomes, nem de idades, se tinha família ou não. Era até melhor. Assim não ficava pensando neles depois que o serviço fosse feito.

O sujeito morava no estado do Arizona. Por isso ele havia escolhido a Califórnia para passar o tempo em que aguardava a 'autorização' para eliminar o sujeito. Por autorização, entenda-se o pagamento do combinado. O Arizona ficava a poucas horas de distância de carro da cidade onde estava. As estradas eram pouco vigiadas, com rotas alternativas em estradas de terra não mapeadas. A merda era a poeira. Aquela poeira vermelha parecida com barro que lembrava tanto o Texas. Odiava o Texas. Nunca mais poria os pés naquele estado enquanto vivesse.

Outra razão de escolher a Califórnia foi que um crime ocorrido no estado vizinho não seria objeto de nenhum jornal local. Olhou novamente para a voto de seu alvo. Tipo espânico, cabelos curtos e negros, assim como os olhos. Pele branca, o que era difícil de não notar num estado onde o sol é de rachar no deserto montanhoso.

Tudo o que precisava saber era: como ele era, onde vivia e onde poderia encontrá-lo. Seu estilo de assassinar não era tão requintado quanto o daquele que o 'ensinou o ofício'. Aquele, sim, era um assassino. Utilizava rifles de alta precisão, pistolas dos mais variados tipos, revólveres e armas brancas.

Ele, comparado ao outro era um reles pistoleiro. Só sabia utilizar aquele tipo de revólver. Aliás, precisava comprar um. Esta lição ele havia aprendido bem: depois de cada 'serviço' limpar e se livrar da arma o quanto antes. Sem digitais e sem a arma do crime não haveriam provas se fosse pego. Além do mais, usar uma arma diferente para cada crime era conveniente. Se algum dia na vida fosse preso após matar alguém, não haveria conexão com outros crimes, que ele jamais confessaria. Só seria processado por aquele. Mas sua folha corrida interna já tinha alguns metros de comprimento.

Ficava mais caro para o ciente cobrar também uma arma nova? Sim, ficava. Mas e daí. Ele já não estava pagando para que alguém desse cabo da vida de outro ser humano? Então. Que diferença faria dois mil a mais?

Deitou-se no sofá pensando no que faria de sua vida depois. Já tinha acumulado algum dinheiro com o qual pretendia iniciar uma vida nova. Este seria seu último trabalho. A última vez que usaria um nome falso, o último serviço de "Máscara da Morte", como era conhecido neste sub mundo.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu algum tempo.

&

Já era noite quando ouviu batidas na sua porta. Era Afrodite querendo saber se ele iria acompanhá-os naquela noite. Poucos momentos antes havia decidido que sim e estava pronto. Nada de sobrenatural: o preto básico. Sapatos, calça, camisa. Não dava trabalho e não precisava ficar escolhendo.

Dite estava usando uma calça social preta, mas com camisa azul Royal, que ficava perfeita com seus olhos azuis muito claros, os longos cabelos soltos. Gostava de estar sempre arrumado. O que contrastava com seu colega de quarto. Miro usava um jeans azul claro, daqueles famosos e de aparência surrada, com uma camisa preta solta por fora da calça, os dois primeiros botões abertos, o cabelo comprido preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Afrodite detestava admitir mas Miro conseguia ser sexy até quando estava relaxado. Lê se preocupava tanto que saía sempre parecendo um garoto comportado que saiu da missa.

Enquanto dirigiam pelo distrito dos bares e casa noturnas de região Afrodite buscava se manter calado no banco de trás do carro. Estava impressionado com a visão do italiano, vestido completamente de preto. Passou a tarde inteira pensando nele. Aquelas sensações estranhas que sentiu de manhã ainda o acompanhavam. Semanas atrás pensava que seria impossível, mas agora ele tinha quase certeza de que estava sentindo tesão por homens.

Felizmente chegaram em algum lugar. Ele precisava sair do carro urgentemente para tomar um ar fresco, caso contrário não se responsabilizava pelo que pudesse vir a acontecer.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu um calafrio. Fatalmente Miro ia se encontrar com sua turma de doidivanas e desapareceria. Ele na qualidade de 'anfitrião' não podia deixar seu vizinho só. Teria que fazer companhia para ele. Ficariam sozinhos...

"_Ai... onde fui me meter? Tinha que ver o Miro puxar o pinto para urinar hoje de manhã? Tinha que ficar reparando no quanto ele é gostoso? Tinha que conhecer o Giovanni hoje?" – _pensava sentindo o seu 'mini' acordando.

"_É isso! E se de repente o Giovanni gostar de mulher? Ai eu estou salvo!"_ – pensou aliviado, mas de um segundo para outro a mera imagem do vizinho bonitão fazendo sexo com alguém, a visão daquele corpo nu o fez perder a cor.

"Dite!" – Ouviu a voz de Miro gritar em algum lugar. Estava num transe tão violento que não percebeu que já tinha entrado na boate. Olhou o amigo que fazia o sinal que ele mais temia. Aquele famoso: "Vou lá falar com o pessoal e já volto!". Agora sim. O fim não estava próximo. Já podia ouvir as trombetas do apocalipse anunciando o fim dos tempos.

Passou boa parte da noite sentado conversando com o novo amigo sobre diversas coisas, e para seu pânico ele não olhou para mulher nenhuma! Estava começando a suar frio quando Giovanni mencionou sua faculdade.

"Então. Por que você decidiu fazer faculdade de cinema?"

"_Isso! O único assunto que tira completamente o meu tesão!" – _pensou alegre – "Sei lá. Pareceu interessante. Na verdade eu não tinha muitas opções. Sempre quis alguma coisa que tivesse a ver com arte, mas como não sei desenhar..." – rui nervoso.

"Você já fez algum filme, ou coisa assim?"

"_Isso! Continua nesse assunto, pelo amor de Deus!"_ – pensava agradecendo a providência por este assunto ter vindo à tona. – "Fiz algumas curta – metragens como trabalhos para a faculdade. Mas aparentemente um professor não achou que eram bons o bastante, e agora acho que ele vai me reprovar." – respondeu suspirando.

Giovanni o olhou. Ele realmente parecia abatido agora. – "E ele te disse por que razão não gosta dos seus trabalhos?" – perguntou voltando a atenção para o copo de vodka que suava sobre o balcão. De tão gelado tinha a impressão de que ele ia rachar a qualquer momento.

"Ele diz que não quer mais que eu faça vídeos ao estilo Jackie Chan ou cena de banho de sangue ao estilo Kill Bill. Ele quer um filme com profundidade."

"Mais do que a black mamba querendo vingança contra aqueles que tentaram matar a ela e a filha que ela estava esperando?"

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam naquele instante. Havia quem conseguisse entender a profundidade dos personagens lacônicos de Quentin Tarantino! - "Você curte esse tipo de filme?" – perguntou extasiado.

"Gosto bastante. E de Jackie Chan também. Mas não só os novos, cheios de efeitos especiais. Gostos dos mais antigos também." – Giovanni respondeu – "Também curto os filmes asiáticos do Kurosawa e os filmes chineses." – Deu um risinho envergonhado. Muitos dos filmes chineses eram só pancadaria.

"É disso que eu estou falando!" – gritou Afrodite levantando os braços atraindo alguns olhares. – "Vai dizer que você conseguiu entender o "O tigre e o Dragão"? Quer dizer, o visual é bárbaro, os cenários são o máximo, mas os diálogos... não dizem nada."

"Ta falando daquela parte em que a menina quebra um bar inteiro e mais uns vinte caras só porque alguém disse algo que ela não gostou e depois diz que vai estar sobre a montanhas de Wudan?"

"Esse é um bom exemplo! Mas sabe o que é pior? A cena do cara que rouba o pente dela... quer dizer, ela corre meio mundo, bate na outra metade tudo por causa de um pedaço de plástico! Ou que quer que seja? Daí um pouco depois aparece o cara entrando pela janela do quarto dela, e no fim eles estão juntos e ela se joga da ponte!" – Afrodite estava indignado. Como alguém poderia gostar de uma coisa dessas? Depois os personagens dele é que eram ocos?

Os dois riram e novamente ele começava a sentir aquele calor estranho. Essa afinidade repentina que eles desenvolveram ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava à vontade o deixava desconfortável, mais consigo mesmo do que com qualquer outra coisa. Foi então que pensou ter visto sua tábua de salvação.

"Aquela garota não tira os olhos de você." – falou indicando com o nariz a direção. Giovanni olhou a moça. Bonita, mas não lhe atraía em nada. Foi aí que o pesadelo do Dite se consumou. O outro voltou a olhá-lo e disse: "deixa ela olhar." – com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

"Achei que você ia falar com ela. Sei lá... ela é gostosa." – disse, tentando afirmar mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

"Olha, como você é um estudante de artes, e a julgar pelo apelido de que você gosta tanto você não é um cara preconceituoso. Por isso eu vou ser franco com você. Eu sou gay."

Afrodite engoliu em seco naquele momento.

"Normalmente eu sou muito discreto com isso porque as pessoas não aceitam muito bem. Mas acho que para você eu posso falar. Olha, por mim tudo bem. Eu não sou daqueles que fica dizendo 'seja você também'. Eu respeito os héteros da mesma forma que eu quero ser respeitado. Certo." – Apesar de Giovanni estar sério não havia qualquer rispidez na sua voz.

"Não. Imagina. Por mim tudo bem. Longe de mim julgar os outros. Como dizem por aí, Deus deu a vida para cada um viver a sua. Eu bem sei como é esse negócio das pessoas pensando mal de você. Acha que todo mundo leva na boa o meu apelido? Sempre acham que eu sou uma garota ou um travesti."

"É foda..." – resignou-se o outro dando mais um gole no líquido do copo.

"Nem diga. Mas é como eu aprendi a falar. Quando me enchem o saco u digo que vou cuidar da alma porque da vida já tenho quem cuide!" – Dite deu um sorriso tão cândido que fez com que o outro engasgasse. Na pressa de socorrê-lo enquanto Giovanni ria nem percebeu que estava a poucos centímetros do rosto dele, pedido naqueles olhos escuros.

Giovanni não manteve o olhar. É claro que ele sabia que o outro estava interessado, só não sabia até que ponto. – "E você?"

Afrodite tinha entendido bem aquela pergunta. Ele era ou não gay? – "Não sei. Confesso que ando tendo uns desejos estranhos."

"Já esteve com um homem antes?" – perguntou sem fazer qualquer movimento.

"Não." – respondeu, seu rosto muito alvo corando.

"Quer saber como é?" – Perguntou Giovanni pela primeira vez tocando o quadril do outro, que tentou, em vão, conter um estremecimento. Afrodite apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sim, antes dessa manhã ele já tinha tido essa curiosidade, Só que agora ela voltava com mais força.

Saíram do bar e foram direto para o apartamento de Giovanni. Até então nada tinha acontecido. Mas foi só chegar em um lugar onde ficariam mais à vontade que o simples toque do outro em suas costas fez Afrodite estremecer.

Giovanni era um sedutor. Nada de beijos molhados logo de cara. Ele queria testar o outro. Parou diante dele, deslizando as mãos por baixo da camisa, acariciando suas costa enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

Afrodite estava tímido. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Olhou para baixo e não conseguiu conter o suspiro no momento em que o outro deslizou os lábios por sua face. O ar quente o tocava, enquanto a boca do outro procurava a sua.

Giovanni trouxe o outro mais para perto, colando-o ao seu corpo e sentiu as mãos tímidas tocarem-lhe o quadril. Deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, enquanto o trazia para o quarto. Afrodite não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Apenas queria se deixar levar pelo momento. Miro lhe dizia que era tão bom...

Encostou a cabeça no pescoço do outro, sentindo a pele quente e aquela sensação salientou a vontade que tinha de beijá-la. Quando depositou o primeiro beijo abaixo da orelha sentiu os braços do outro apertarem mais o abraço. Uma das mãos dele estava estranhada no meio de seus cabelos fazendo leves carícias em sua nuca. Giovanni estava deixando que ele beijasse seu pescoço lentamente quando deitou-se com ele sobre a cama, deixando que ele ficasse por cima.

Afrodite estava deitado sobre ele. Estava adorando o calor que dividia com o corpo do outro. Timidamente procurou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, mas dessa vez o beijo foi cheio de paixão. Deixava que seus lábios fossem devorados por Giovanni, a língua quente e molhada buscando conhecer cada espaço de sua boca, friccionando-se contra a sua numa carícia extremamente íntima e agradável.

Com pressa buscaram livrar-se das blusas. Giovanni não tinha pressa. Fosse logo para as calças Dite poderia recuar. Era melhor deixá-lo gostar daqueles amassos até que não pudesse mais resistir.Em pouco tempo estavam os dois com o torso desnudo. Já era possível sentir o suor correndo nas peles. As mãos de Giovanni acariciavam com mais volúpia as costas do amante, descendo para seus quadris e subindo novamente pelo pouco que estava à mostra de seu abdômen. Cautelosamente ele havia chegado até o peito do outro e agora estava a provocar, circulando com a ponta dos dedos a região em torno do mamilo.

Afrodite não agüentava mais esperar por aquele carinho que nunca parecia ser feito. Sentia aponta dos dedos do outro tocando suavemente seu peito, muito próximo de seu mamilo. Queria apenas que ele o tocasse logo. Gemeu baixinho. Seu abdômen estava duro de tanto se contrair esperando aquela sensação, e foi com alívio que sentiu os dedos do outro curvarem-se sobre a região, apertando-o com leveza.

Giovanni estava prazeroso em sentir o mamilo enrijecer sobre seu toque, amoldando-se a ponta saliente sob seus dedos. Podia senti a musculatura macia sob seu toque, e as unhas cravadas em seus ombros. Os corpos ainda colados. Dite deslizou uma das os buscando o peitoral do outro, acariciando-o enquanto sua boca era tomada novamente por um beijo.

As mãos deslizavam em todas as direções onde houvesse pele descoberta, e Afrodite começava a se insinuar para dentro das calças de Gionanni, que não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Assim ela foi sendo baixada aos poucos, revelando a cueca preta que mal podia conter a ereção latente.

Deslizou os dedos por sobre a última peça de roupa sem saber direito o que fazer e quando suas mãos se posicionaram entre o membro já rijo e a virilha Giovanni gemeu. Era tudo o que ele precisava saber. Aquele era um ponto sensível e o outro gemia cada vez mais alto a medida em que intensificava a pressão.

"Tira..." – gemeu Giovanni, referindo-se a peça de roupa que ainda estava sobre ele. – Envergando-se na cama e buscando Afrodite para um beijo ardente. Dite já não conseguia mais esconder sua ereção também. Ele queria. Queria muito saber o qual é a sensação que um membro rijo tão atraente provoca quando invade um corpo. Tirou suas calças, revelando para o outro todo o desejo que sentia.

Giovanni deitou-o no colchão, sentando-se sobre ele e acariciando seu sexo cadenciadamente com as mãos. Dite arqueava o corpo para observar o carinho que Giovanni dispensava ao seu pênis enquanto o dele permanecia ali, ereto e intocado. Tudo se esvaiu de sua mente quando sentiu a mão do outro no meio de suas pernas, primeiro acariciando e pressionando gentilmente os testículos sob seu pênis ereto, e depois, quando algumas gotas já começavam a escorrer a medida em que a cabeça era acariciada e com o polegar da outra mão, Giovanni inseria um, depois outro e mais outro dedo dentro de seu ânus.

Inicialmente aquilo doeu, mas a medida em que o dedo ia pressionando pontos dentro de seu corpo essa dor era substituída por outra. A dor do desejo de ter logo o sexo do outro dentro de si. Sentia prazer cada vez que era pressionado mais forte. Começou a relaxar e quanto notou já tinha três dedos dentro de si. Gemeu alto.

"Por favor... faz..." – implorava pa o outro que ainda dedicava atenção ao seu pênis

Sentiu que ia gozar quando o outro se debruçou por cima dele, pressionando os dois sexos rígidos entre os abdomens definidos.

"Você é bem apertado..." – Giovanni sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu te desejo. Por favor... faz..." – Era tudo o que seu cérebro consegui articular.

"Goza pra mim?" – Giovanni pediu, observando a respiração pesada do outro, o suor escorrendo e molhando algumas mechas de seu cabelo, o rosto rosado, a carne trêmula ob o toque. Estava claro que ele não agüentava mais segurar. – "Goza..." – Dizendo isso ele pressionou um pouco mais os quadris contra o outro que deixou-se derramar de prazer, vertendo seu líquido entre os dois, deixando o sexo do outro coberto lambuzado pelo seu gozo.

Dite relaxava na cama, buscando recuperar a respiração, mas aquilo ainda estava longe de acabar. Sentiu seu quadril ser levantado e Giovanni começara a introduzir seu membro rijo por sua entrada. Não oferecia muita resistência. Seu próprio gozo havia lubrificado o caminho. Giovanni ia deslizando aos poucos para dentro de si e agora podia sentir o baixo abdome dele colado ao seu.

Respirou fundo e achou que ia desmaiar quando sentiu a primeira estocada. Se estivesse excitado gozaria novamente naquele momento. Giovanni beijou-lhe os lábios, descendo uma trilha molhada de beijos até seu peito, dedicando atenção especial aos mamilos duros de prazer. Enquanto acariciava um chupava o outro de ele, deslizando a língua quente em movimentos circulares, que os enrijeciam até onde parecia impossível. As mão firmemente posicionadas em seu quadril o mantinham na posição enquanto ele ia e vinha, deslizando seu membro pela entrada apertada.

Num último beijo na boca e com uma estocada mais forte Giovanni gozou. Afrodite podia sentir o líquido quente sendo derramado dentro dele, enquanto o outro deitava-se exausto sobre ele.

Permaneceram assim enquanto recobravam os compassos do coração e da respiração. Já era de manhã, e começava a clarear do lado de fora. Giovanni deitou ao lado de Afrodite, aninhando-o junto do peito. Os dois trocaram um beijo e permaneceram deitados em silêncio. Afrodite não sabia se o outro estava dormindo ou não, mas acabou adormecendo onde estava. Não queria deixar aquele calor gostoso para trás.

CONTINUA...

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


	2. Passado

Primeiramente obrigada pelas reviews recebidas. Obrigada mesmo. Valeu pelo apoio.

Tenho que fazer aqui um comentário em resposta ao Seto Scorpion: Infelizmente o Camus não vai aparecer neste fic para fazer um casal com o Milo, pois resolvi dedicar este fic única e exclusivamente para o casal DitexMask, mas não fique triste. Em breve posto uma fic que eu fiz com o Camus. Mas... falando em Camus, ele faz uma aparição rapidinha neste capítulo, numa memória do Mask, assim como o Mu.

Agora aproveito para inserir um novo personagem: Kannon.

**Obs.: **As grandes extensões escritas em itálico e sem aspas indicam o depoimento do personagem. As partes em negrito itálico indicam uma lembrança do personagem que está sendo relatada e se integra ao texto.

Tenho um certo receio de que tenha ficado confuso por causa dessas alterações na forma da fonte. Qualquer dúvida me deixem um recado que eu esclareço, e aproveito para não cometer o mesmo erro nos próximos capítulos.

**Boa leitura!**

**&**

**DUAS SEMANAS MAIS TARDE...**

Afrodite estava sentado à mesa da cozinha pensando na vida. Desde que começara a sair com o vizinho sua inspiração havia descambado de golpes de kung-fu e violência desnecessária para a pornografia. Nada do que era capaz de imaginar para roteiro de seu trabalho ficava imune a um dos dois assuntos, e ele bem sabia que a sensibilidade dos artistas era afetada pelo momento em que se vive e da forma como se encara o cotidiano.

Enterrava a cabeça nas mãos, desgrenhando os cabelos com os dedos, o olhar desolado perdido em algum lugar dentro daquela xícara de café. Na verdade parecia mais um balde. Passou a noite toda acordado, pensando. Pensando no trabalho? Não! Pensando no vizinho.

O que havia entre eles? Parecia que eram apenas amigos com alguns 'extras'. Giovanni era realmente como ele havia pensado. Um sujeito calado e sério. Quando passavam algum tempo juntos era mais ele quem falava. Mas sobre o que falavam? Tirando as questões cinematográficas eles pareciam não ter mais nada e comum.

Na última semana só o viu um dia, e ainda assim rapidamente. No fundo estava inconformado. Após a noite maravilhosa que havia dividido eles mal se falavam. Ta bom. Não era como se tivessem um compromisso ou coisa assim, mas não deixava de estar se sentindo traído.

Traído?! Ele não tinha um relacionamento com Giovanni para poder dizer isso, mas sentia que tinha dado a ele algo muito importante e que o outro parecia não dar valor. Parecia que até estava o evitando.

Miro observava o outro recostado sob o batente da porta da cozinha. Dite estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notou a sua presença ali, e olha que ele já estava lá há algum tempo.

Era sempre assim que via o colega na última semana. Duas semanas atrás ele o tinha encontrado alegre, sorridente e satisfeito. Isso por causa da noite que havia passado com o cara da porta ao lado.

Sim! Eles dividiam um com o outro esse tipo de experiência... na verdade para Afrodite era uma experiência nova, para Miro, isso já era 'normal'. Ficou feliz por ele descobrir mais este modo de ter prazer com outra pessoa. Mas na semana seguinte Dite começou a ficar mais calado, e passava mais tempo em casa. Na ocasião tinha pensado que era por causa do trabalho que ele estava sendo obrigado a apresentar, mas começou a reparar que ele pouco falava do vizinho, e para ser honesto, há alguns dias que não o via.

Naquela semana, todos os dias Dite acordava com aquela cara mal dormida. Miro podia ser um boêmio e fanfarrão, mas não era desatento. Ele estava triste. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"..." – Miro apenas encarou. Dite o olhou como se não fosse com ele.

"O que foi?" – perguntou olhando para os lados. Miro sorriu.

"Eu não sei. Mas você sim. Olha, essa coisa de ser um coitado martirizado é minha! Tome uma atitude." – Dizendo isso Miro saiu. Cada dia ele saía mais cedo, e sempre que voltava era reclamando de alguma coisa.

&

O pagamento pelo serviço havia sido feito. Máscara da Morte entrava em uma loja de armas da região.

Ao ser atendido ele já sabia o modelo de arma que queria. Como não era uma arma que necessitava de licença especial, como mini metralhadoras ou rifles, ou alguns tipos de pistolas automáticas, não teve problemas em comprar uma arma e uma caixa de munição.

Saindo de lá outra providência a ser tomada. Ele alugaria um carro para ir até o Arizona. Nada de modelos esportivos ou muito modernos. Queria um carro que fosse popular, que se encontrasse em qualquer esquina, mas tinha que ser potente. Não por que esperasse ser perseguido, mas sim, porque se fosse parado poderia facilmente dizer que era um carro mais econômico para se rodar na estrada.

Tinha tudo o que precisava para alugar um carro: cartão de crédito, identidade e habilitação. Claro que todos eles eram falsos. Até mesmo o cartão de crédito, que pertencia a uma conta bancária real aberta com documento falsificado.

Voltava para casa quando deu de cara com Afrodite saindo. Cumprimentou-o, e ele o parou no corredor.

"Posso falar com você?" – perguntou olhando-o diretamente.

"Se for rápido..."

"É sim. Eu só queria saber por que você não fala mais comigo. Eu fiz alguma coisa?" – perguntou observando o corredor.

"Não. É só que eu ando ocupado por causa do meu trabalho." – respondeu friamente. Tinha gostado do outro. Era uma pessoa legal, mas francamente não entendia o que o outro esperava dele. Ah, sim, claro. Tinha aquele negócio do matador não se envolver com muitas pessoas. Aquilo não era uma conversa para se ter no corredor. Abriu a porta e fez sinal para que o outro entrasse.

"Olha, eu sei que você está chateado, mas... o que você espera de mim, exatamente." – não era um homem de rodeios.

"Eu não sei. Quer dizer... naquela noite, foi tudo tão legal. Agora nem te vejo direito." – respondeu. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que queria. Mas isso estava influindo no seu trabalho e ele precisava acertar as contas.

"Vai dizer que você nunca dormiu com ninguém que não fosse ver de novo?" – perguntou deixando a sacola que segurava sobre a mesa. Afrodite nada disse. Era verdade que já tinha feito isso muitas vezes. O que ele se achava no direito de exigir? Amor eterno?

"Além do mais, só vou ficar aqui por mais uma ou duas semanas. Meu trabalho aqui está prestes a terminar e vou me mudar novamente."

Dite não estava esperando ouvir aquilo.

"E exatamente o que você faz da vida?" – perguntou observando o apartamento. Não havia nada que desse uma pista.

"Eu sou pistoleiro." – respondeu simplesmente. Afrodite riu.

"Eu estou falando sério." – disse ele. Para sua surpresa Giovanni estava sério. Pensou que aquilo poderia ser uma piada que só acabaria quando ele acreditasse e então seria a vez do outro rir.

"O que foi? Não acredita?" – Giovanni perguntou. – "Não é que eu possa te apresentar alguma carteia funcional ou de alguma entidade de classe, ou coisa assim. É uma coisa meio escondida, sabe."

"Não é verdade. Pode parar. Eu não vou cair nessa piada." – Disse o outro.

"Tudo bem. Se não quer acreditar, ta certo. Só que no fim dessa semana eu tenho que fazer um serviço e depois me aposento. Vou sumir do mapa."

"Há, há, há..." – Dite riu fazendo pouco do outro. – "E se você é de verdade um pistoleiro, acho que não devia me contar. Vai que eu te denuncio."

"O máximo que pode acontecer é alguém vir checar. Não é que minha cara esteja no site de 'procurados' ou no do FBI." – Respondeu simplesmente. Só tinha contado isso para uma pessoa até aquele dia, e ela teve a mesma reação. Não acreditou, ele fez o serviço, foi embora e nada nunca aconteceu.

"Mais difícil ainda de acreditar! Se você não está preso ou no site dos procurados é porque não é criminoso e nem perigoso. Anda. O que você faz da vida?" – Dite reiterou a pergunta.

"Já disse."

"Ta bom, senhor 'Billy The Kid'. Me diz aí... quantas pessoas você já matou?" – Dite estava ficando cada vez mais debochado. Se ele não queria dizer o que fazia tudo bem. Vai ver que ele era garoto de programa, traficante ou coisa parecida. Ou quem sabe empregado doméstico. Muitos homens não admitiriam isso.

"Sete. Com o serviço que eu tenho que fazer serão oito." – respondeu como se fosse uma conta sobre vezes que ele toma banho por semana.

Afrodite não estava gostando daquilo. Se ele mentia para lhe regar uma peça era mais do que hora de contar a verdade. Imagine só, ele sendo vizinho de um matador de aluguel? Não lembra até o roteiro de "meu vizinho mafioso"? Além do que, 'sete' normalmente é conta de mentiroso.

"Ta... e supondo que eu acredite nisso... e daí?"

"Daí, nada. Semana, no mais tardar, que vem eu vou embora".

"Ah, qual é... conta outra." – Não tinha mais outros argumentos que pedissem que o outro encerasse com aquela piada. Estava na cara que era uma forma de se livrar dele. Por outro lado, uma parte de sua mente estava achando aquela história toda muito interessante.

"Você é duro de acreditar, né. São Tomé? Ver para crer?"

"O que eu acho é que você quer se livrar de mim inventando uma história para eu nunca mais te procurar. É isso o que eu acho. Se você é mesmo um pistoleiro, me mostra sua arma. Aí eu acredito".

O outro riu e com um "ta bom", tirou de dentro da sacola que carregava uma caixa de madeira. Dentro dela o revólver. Afrodite empalideceu quando viu aquele objeto. Ficou tão chocado que parou onde estava, sem coragem de desviar os olhos da caixa. Muito melhor teria sido se nunca tivesse pedido por provas. Melhor. Nunca ter tido aquela conversa. Não! Melhor ainda: Nunca ter conhecido aquele sujeito.

"Ta... muitas pessoas têm armas, mas para quê um trabuco desses? E novinho em folha?" –pensava.

"Agora você acredita, pelo menos numa parte?" – perguntou o outro fechando a caixa, e colocando-a dentro de uma mala.

"Você... você... você..." – _"Vai cacete, fala!" – "_Vai viajar?" – finalmente a pergunta saiu.

"Vou."

"Para onde?" – Será mesmo que ele queria saber?

"Não posso dizer. Vai que você manda a polícia atrás de mim." – respondeu o outro, dando uma piscadela que passou completamente despercebida por Afrodite.

"Até parece um filme..." – murmurou mais para si mesmo. Foi quando a idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. – Definitivamente aquele cara não ia matá-lo. Ia? Caso sim já teria ameaçado ou coisa parecida. Dito para ele ficar quieto ou nem teria lhe contado. Olhou para o outro. - "Posso ir com você?"

Agora era a vez de Máscara da Morte, como era conhecido nesse meio, ficar abobado com a pergunta. – "Como é que é?" – perguntou sem entender nada daquilo. Ele achou que Afrodite ia ficar histérico, que ia ter que dar um sossega leão nele e ameaçar para que ele ficasse quieto e receberia um 'posso ir com você' como resposta? Seria um anúncio do fim dos tempos?

"Você me ouviu. Não estou brincando. Posso ir com você. Quer dizer, eu queria..." – Meu Deus! Ele não ia dizer aquilo, ia? – Eu queria transformar isso no meu projeto final. Sabe, sem roteiro, sem nada!"

Máscara da Morte ainda o encarava aparvalhado. Nunca teve seu chão tirado daquela maneira. Ele não sabia mais em que terreno estava pisando.

"É perfeito! Sei lá...Você explica um pouco sobre o motivo que te levou para esse caminho, como foi sua vida antes disso. Essas coisas. Fala o que você quiser." – disse ele ainda encarando a caixa com a arma.

"De jeito nenhum! Minha vida particular não é da sua conta! Além do que não vou deixar você filmar um homicídio."

"Mas... mas vai ser como se você fosse um personagem..." – Afrodite parou e pensou um pouco. Talvez ele nem conhecesse aquele homem. – "Seu nome é Giovanni mesmo?" – perguntou um pouco temeroso, embora já soubesse qual era a resposta.

"Não. E não adianta perguntar porque eu não vou dizer qual é..." – o outro simplesmente respondeu, adivinhando a próxima pergunta.

"Então! Vai ser como se você fosse um personagem... só que real. E tudo será como um filme! Se você não quiser, e eu espero que não queira, eu nem filmo a hora que você matar a pessoa." – Céus, ele devia estar enlouquecendo! Ia filmar os passos de um assassino enquanto ele matava uma pessoa! Isso só podia ser doença! Mas se viu implorando... – "Por favor... você me deve isso!"

"Eu te devo?" – Novamente estava besta com a declarações do outro. – "Te devo o que?"

"Desde que eu te conheci só penso em você. Mas você não estava nem aí pra mim! Nem o meu trabalho eu consegui fazer por sua causa! Sim, me deve!" – Ta, não era justificativa o bastante. – "Eu vou com você."

"Ai, ai... o que fazer agora? Matá-lo estava fora de questão. Só matava por dinheiro, por outro lado, sentia falta de ter com que conversar. Faria algum mal deixá-lo ir? Desde que ele não surtasse podia ser até ... interessante." - pensava.

"Ta bom. Mas nas minhas condições. Você não me atrapalha e eu te dou o que você quer."

Nenhum dos dois estava realmente ciente do que estavam fazendo. Aquilo tudo parecia loucura. O que eles esperavam que fosse acontecer? Afrodite entrava correndo em casa, só para pegar a carteira, algumas mudas de roupas, a câmera e algumas lentes estranhas que só ele sabia para que serviam, colocou tudo em uma sacola e uma mala. Deixou um bilhete para o amigo dizendo que tinha ido viajar com o vizinho e que ele ia ajudá-lo com o projeto, e voltava em uma semana.

Correu para a casa do vizinho e os dois deixaram o prédio no carro alugado.

&

Dirigiram algumas horas até chegarem na estrada que os levava ao estado do Arizona. Estranhamente Afrodite achava os estados desérticos dos Estados Unidos um tanto quanto românticos. Não românticos no sentido amoroso, mas sim, no sentido de incitar a imaginação.

Para todos os lados onde olhava via poeira, aquela terra seca e vermelha, aquelas montanhas que lembravam o Kenyon, alguns cavalos, vegetação rasteira... sentia-se como num filme de faroeste.

"Pronto?" – perguntou para o homem que dirigia o carro.

"Para quê?" – perguntou olhando enquanto o outro ajustava a câmera.

"Me contar sua história, ué." – recebeu um olhar atravessado do outro.

"Não sou bom em ficar falando com essa coisa." – respondeu olhando para frente, sem desviar o olho da estrada.

"Ta bom. Então eu te faço perguntas e você responde, ta? Mas eu não vou aparecer. Só vão me ouvir." – respondeu, mas o outro não se manifestou de qualquer forma. – "Então... vamos começar?" – O outro nada respondia. – "Ta legal. Qual seu nome."

O outro o olhou feio.

"Pode dizer que é Giovanni mesmo! Só diga, meu nome é Giovanni. É tão difícil assim?" – aquilo estava se provando deveras difícil.

Então respondendo as perguntas Giovanni começou a relatar sua vida respondendo as perguntas que Afrodite fazia, por mais estranhas que pudessem parecer naquele momento. Qual seu signo? Que diferença fazia?

_Meu nome é Giovanni, tenho trinta e dois anos, sou do signo de câncer e nasci em El Paso, Texas. Nunca conheci meus pais e cresci entre o orfanato e alguns lares adotivos. Nunca demorei muito tempo em lugar só, o bastante para me apegar. No orfanato a vida era um inferno. Muitas crianças, pouca gente para cuidar... eu era só mais um. Então um dia eu fugi. Sei lá. Fiquei cansado da falta de perspectiva que aquele lugar me dava. Comigo não era diferente dos outros, as pessoas me ignoravam, quando não, me batiam, não tinha muitas opções de futuro, e este eu conhecia bem._

_No tempo em que permaneci naquele lugar vi isso acontecer duas vezes: os dois garotos fizeram dezoito anos, receberam uma mala com algumas mudas de roupa, uns trocados e foram mandados embora. O que eles iam fazer depois que saíssem de lá? Acho que só havia duas opções: o exército ou a malandragem. Os casos que terminavam de forma diferente eram raros, e eu, particularmente, nunca vi acontecer._

_Depois que fugi de lá vivi nas ruas durante um tempo e sempre a polícia me levava de volta para um lar adotivo diferente, ou para outro orfanato, e todo o ciclo começava novamente. _

_Então um dia eu conheci um homem. Nunca soube o nome verdadeiro dele, mas as pessoas com quem ele convivia o chamavam de Kannon. Era um apelido, como você já imaginou. Cannon em inglês quer dizer canhão, uma gíria que é utilizada para falar sobre armas de fogo, em especial os revólveres e pistolas que fazem muito barulho durante o disparo._

_Eu o conheci porque um dia tentei roubá-lo na rua e quase tomei um 'teco' por causa disso. Mas sei lá porque ele não me matou. Ao invés disso ele me levou para onde ele vivia, tipo um quarto de hotel numa daquelas boquetas da periferia. _

_Cara, eu tava cagando nas calças de medo. Eu achei que ele ia me levar lá e dar cabo de mim, mas não. Ele era até legal comigo. Brincava, me levava na escola... coisas que toda pessoa normal fazia. Isso eu tinha o que... oito anos de idade. Nove talvez. _

_Eu gostava dele. Muito. Pela primeira vez na vida achei que tinha um destino diferente do que eu pensava. O Kannon sempre foi muito presente. E nessa época eu o via como um paizão, mesmo. Nunca tive problemas de conversar com ele. Eu tinha uma vida quase normal, tirando alguns fatos estranhos para mim na época. Tinha dias que ele viajava e ficava uns dois ou três dias fora, e uns amigos dele ficavam cuidando de mim. Bom, não eram bem amigos no sentido da palavra que você conhece. Nesse meio não se tem amigos. Quais os nomes deles mesmo?_

Máscara da Morte mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada que se seguia diante dele, tentando lembrar o nome dos outros homens que ficavam bancando sua babá nesse tempo, mas não teve sucesso e isso o deixou frustrado. Agarrou o volante com força. Lembrava-se de seus rostos, mas não de seus nomes. Não gostava quando isso acontecia. Nomes não eram importantes quando era o nome da pessoa a que teria que matar. Mas quando se tratava dos nomes de pessoas que lhe eram 'caras' por assim dizer, isso lhe causava uma sensação de vazio.

Afrodite observava curioso, enquanto o outro, vez ou outra, olhava para cima, como se lá estivesse a resposta. Como se lá estivessem escritos os nomes das pessoas de quem ele tentava, em vão, recordar-se dos nomes e retomou seu relato com um ar de derrota:

_Bom... por hora eu não me lembro. Mas sei de uma coisa, nenhum dos nomes que eu pudesse te dizer seriam verdadeiros. Sempre foi assim. Você não faz a mínima idéia porque não viveu nesse meio tanto tempo quanto eu. Ninguém conhece ninguém. Acho que é pior do que a máfia. Não há uma 'família', como os mafiosos costumam dizer. Ninguém protege ninguém. Sua retaguarda é responsabilidade inteiramente sua, e ponto final._

_Bom... voltando ao assunto, o Kannon fazia uns 'trabalhos' fora do Estado. Assim como eu faço hoje. Então os tais me faziam companhia. Nunca tive problemas com eles. Eram como tios, sabe._

_Pois, é. Só que eu não ia ser criança para sempre, e na medida em que eu fui crescendo o Kannon começou a ficar diferente comigo. Um dia apareceu em casa um sujeito igual ao Kannon. Conhecido como Saga. Mais um apelido relacionado a vida criminosa._

"E porque ele tinha esse apelido? O do Cannon deu para entender, mas Saga?" – Afrodite perguntou, interrompendo o relato por instantes para saciar sua curiosidade, enquanto tomava nota de algumas coisas que gostaria de perguntar depois. Até então, apenas tinha sentido algo estranho quanto ao fato de Giovanni, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele ter crescido sem conhecer os pais, que certamente o abandonaram, e por ter passado por privações que ninguém deveria passar. Não era pena, não era piedade, não era... bem, não sabia exatamente **o que **era.

_O Saga tinha esse apelido que era uma forma curta de dizer Sagaz. Ele não deixava nada passar. Pelo menos foi o que eu soube. É sim. Tinha muito nome estranho. Quando eu me lembrar deles eu falo. Mas tinha muito nome normal, também, o que dificultava saber quem era mocinho e quem era bandido, entende?_

_Bom, como eu disse, quando eu cresci um pouco mais, e tinha por volta de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, o Kannon já não era mais o mesmo comigo. Não sei se eu é que fiquei rebelde demais para ele, não sei mesmo o que aconteceu. Ele parecia que me odiava às vezes. Me maltratava o tempo todo, gritava, xingava. Tinha dias que eu passava o dia todo fora só para não cruzar com ele. Saía cedo e voltava de madrugada._

"E onde você passava esse tempo todo? Na casa de algum amigo? Na rua?"

_Passava na maior parte do tempo na rua mesmo. Aprendendo o que não prestava. Me juntei com um grupo... ta bom, vai, era uma gangue mesmo, e depois de um tempo aprendi a fazer algumas falsificações mais fáceis e com o tempo passei para umas ações mais 'ousadas'. Ousadas era como os filhinhos de papai que compunham a turma chamavam bater carteira ou 'puxar' um carro. Foi quando eu aprendi a fazer ligação direta, a abrir a porta sem disparar o alarme._

_Um dia o Saga descobriu e contou para o Kannon. Puta merda, acho que foi a maior surra que eu levei na vida. O Kannon bufava de ódio, e eu lá... pensando que ia morrer, e o porra do Saga sentado, lendo uma revista, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Vou te falar viu, aqueles dois gêmeos eram o cão juntos._

_Minha vida virou um inferno meeeeeeesmo depois que o Saga voltou a viver com o Kannon. Até então ia tudo bem. Dei graças a Deus quando soube que ele tinha morrido._

"Quem morreu?"

_Saga. Aquele bastardo miserável. A vida inteira desejei que ele morresse. Foi ele quem fez o Kannon mudar de atitude comigo. A culpa era toda dele._

"E como ele morreu?"

_Um dos outros matou ele. Um dos caras que bancou minha babá._

Máscara da Morte ria ao se lembrar que teve tipos tão estranhos como 'babás. Afrodite estava pálido ao ouvir aquilo. Para ele os fatos eram, resumidamente: Kannon criava Giovanni bem, e quando viajava deixava o pequeno aos cuidados de outros homens de quem era colega de 'profissão'. Até aí, sem novidades. Depois o irmão gêmeo de Kannon vem viver com eles, e tempos depois acaba morto por um dos caras em quem Kannon confiava o bastante para cuidar de Giovanni! Como isso era possível!

"Ta pensando no quê?" – Máscara da Morte perguntou, olhando para o outro curioso. De repente o 'repórter' havia se calado, e aquele silêncio o deixava confuso.

"Co... como pode? Um amigo do Kannon matar o irmão dele?" – tentou formular a frase da forma mais coerente que pôde, mas ainda sim, pelos seus padrões estava deixando a desejar, mas o outro entendeu bem a pergunta e o rebate veio rápido.

_Você não ouviu quando eu disse que nesse mundo não se tem amigos? Conhece a frase: "amigos, amigos, negócios à parte", pois é bem assim que funciona no mundo-cão. Hoje eu sou seu amigo, a amanhã te dou um tiro no meio dos olhos porque alguém me pagou para fazer isso._

"Han... e o Kannon? Quer dizer, não ficou com raiva? Não foi ter uma revanche pela morte do irmão?" – Afrodite estava pensativo, e ficou ainda mais surpreso com a resposta que teve:

_Cara, se fosse assim, não tinha mais um pistoleiro vivo. Ia ser uma sucessão de revanches que não ia ter mais fim! Tanto o Saga quanto o Kannon sabiam das regras que regem essa vida. Você só não mata se for da sua família. De resto, pagando bem, que mal tem? _

_É isso mesmo! Não adianta olhar com essa cara que você ta fazendo agora. É assim que funciona. Até hoje o que o Kannon sentiu é desconhecido para mim. Ele era o segundo cara mais frio desse meio. Só perdia para um sujeito. Aquele, sim, era um iceberg, mas eu só o conheci de nome: Camus. Nunca o vi pessoalmente. Talvez nem queira mesmo ver. Vai que o alvo dele sou eu, né... nunca se sabe._

_Mu! É isso mesmo! Mu!_

Máscara da Morte falou alto demais quando a lembrança veio à tona, fazendo com que Afrodite desse um salto no banco do carona. Que diabos era aquilo? O que uma vaca tinha a ver com isso?

"Como é que é? Não entendi..." – Afrodite falou, tentando achar um contexto para aquela frase desconexa da narrativa que vinha registrando na última meia hora.

"Mu foi o cara que deu cabo do Saga." – respondeu. Afrodite estava confuso com o que via. Há pouco 'Giovanni' estava frio e amargo ao se lembrar de partes de sua vida que, fosse ele, preferiria esquecer, mas de repente pareceu ficar feliz com a lembrança que teve desse sujeito.

Imaginou que o Saga não era boa bisca mas daí a ficar feliz de se lembrar quem foi que o matou, já era quase um exagero desmedido. E que diabos de apelido ou nome era esse? Mu?!

"Você parece contente em lembrar desse... Mu? Isso é um nome?" – perguntou, a fim de tornar o relato mais completo.

_Não. Mu é um apelido. Ele era oriental. Ou é, ainda. Não sei se está vivo. Em japonês significa 'inexistente'. Ele passou a ser conhecido assim porque tinha um estilo diferente de matar._

_Normalmente os outros e eu utilizamos pistolas, coisas que fazem muito barulho e produzem manchas. O Mu era diferente. Costumava envenenar as pessoas de madrugada. Se o cara era figurão, costumava matar na sexta, para os empregados só descobrirem na segunda. _

_Outra coisa era que como ele usava veneno, alguns tipos são difíceis de identificar se a morte já aconteceu há algum tempo. A perícia só sabe dizer que foi envenenamento, mas sem poder dizer com certeza o tipo de química. É como se não existisse nada. Daí o nome._

_Ele era legal comigo. Um sujeito fascinante. Calado, é bem verdade. Pouco me lembro dele, mas sei que ele sempre estava vestido de preto. Foi dele que eu copiei o gosto para me vestir. Era quase gótico. Um visual bem dark. Sempre de preto, mas tinha a pele muito branca e os olhos verdes. Cabelos bem compridos. Para mim, quando eu era criança, o jeito, a cor da pele e o apelido faziam dele um misto de fantasma e vampiro. Mais vampiro mesmo._

"Como assim?" – Afrodite estava intrigado com a figura daquele assassino. Para ele soava quase como fantasmagórica.

_Era por causa do jeito dele. Sabe? Tinha um jeito tão meigo... hoje eu vejo como um jeito sedutor, e era isso que ele utilizava para se aproximar daqueles que ele ia matar. Ele seduzia e matava. Simples assim. Acho que o nome 'vampiro' iria cair melhor para ele. Você não?_

Afrodite começava a perceber que o outro estava divagando sobre vários assuntos, como se evitasse falar sobre o que aconteceu no passado. Já tinha falado sobre o tal Camus – o iceberg; agora falava sobre o tal Mu; havia falado sobre a morte do irmão gêmeo de Kannon – Saga.

Não entendia muito sobre psicologia, mas não deixava de achar que ele somente tinha se lembrado de Mu e Camus porque queria a todo custo evitar voltar ao assunto principal: sua vida com Kannon. E tudo lhe dizia que era por causa da mudança de comportamento deste. Algo de muito terrível tinha acontecido e Afrodite estava na dúvida sobre se devia perguntar e fazê-lo voltar ao assunto ou deixá-lo falar sobre outras coisas por mais um tempo.

"Você poderia terminar de contar o que foi que aconteceu quando o Saga contou para o Kannon que você estava andando com uma gangue? Sabe... só pra completar?"

_Ahnnn, sim. O que aconteceu depois que os gêmeos descobriram que eu estava andando com aquela turminha... achei que já tinha dito que levei uma puta de uma surra. _

_Bom... como foi que ele contou eu não sei ao certo. O que eu sei foi que uma noite eu cheguei em casa de madrugada..._

**Veio andando pé ante pé para não acordar os gêmeos. Naquela hora da noite já deviam estar dormindo, e acordá-los seria a pior das coisas. Mas para sua surpresa, quando fechou a porta e virou-se para seguir o corredor que levava ao quarto notou a presença de alguém sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa da sala. Viu a brasa do cigarro acender e depois se apagar. Podia ver o vulto escuro sentado lá. O ruído que se seguiu, um espiro pesado indicava que qualquer dos gêmeos que fosse estava de mau com a vida.**

"**Onde você estava até essa hora?" – reconheceu a voz de Kannon. Curiosamente, dos dois esse era o que mais o intimidava, talvez por o conhecer bem.**

"**Com o pessoal na casa do..." **

"**Shhh... não insulte a minha inteligência, moleque!"**

**Ainda estava tudo escuro. Naquele momento eram só ele e a voz do homem sentado. Mal terminou a frase a figura se levantou depressa, prendendo-o pelo pescoço contra uma parede.**

"**Eu sei com que turminha você anda. Eu sei o que vocês fazem. Agora me responda, o que vai acontecer se alguém prender você? Você vai ligar para mim? Para eu ir te buscar?" – Kannon perguntava afrouxando a pegada em torno do pescoço.**

"**Anda Matheo! Te fiz uma pergunta!" – Rosnou diante do silêncio do outro. Era madrugada. Ele não ia gritar. Não ia demonstrar sua raiva, e isso era o pior. Porque aí ele não tinha limites. Quando ele gritava, ao menos a raiva era extravasada, mas quando ele tinha que ser quieto para não acordar uma vizinhança que adorava ouvir as sirenes das viaturas...**

**Quando estava com raiva Kannon se transformava. Podia sentir os olhos fixados sobre si, a respiração alterada.**

"**Eu não sei..." com alguma dificuldade articulou uma frase. Tapas e mais tapas se seguiram contra seu rosto. Kannon tinha a mão pesada. Encolheu-se num canto. Tinha tamanho mas não tinha coragem suficiente para se defender. Ainda aguardava o próximo golpe quando ouviu o outro falar:**

"**Não entendo... o motivo que te faz andar na companhia desses moleques. É isso que você quer? Se tornar um ladrãozinho medíocre de carros? Ficar aplicando golpes financeiros em velhinhos? Hein, Matheo? Ser um bandidinho?"**

**Matheo riu. Quem ele pensava que era para dar lição de moral. Até onde sabia, seus 'negócios' eram bem fora da lei.**

"**E você é o que? Vai me dizer que é honesto? Há anos que eu sei que o que você faz é ilegal."**

"**Mas, por acaso você sabe o que é?"**

**Matheo ficou em silêncio. Não tinha a menor idéia do que era que o outro fazia. Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, mas lembrou-se de que ainda estavam no escuro, e respondeu: "Não."**

"**Bom... eu mato pessoas."**

_Foi bem assim que ele me contou o que ele fazia da vida. Me lembro de ainda ter levado mais uns sopapos e de ter ficado roxo e dolorido por uma semana. Depois disso ele começou a me ensinar 'o ofício', por assim dizer. Ele me fez igual a ele._

A medida que Giovanni, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele, ia relatando sua história de vida Afrodite ia ficando cada vez mais intrigado. Mas era um sentimento estranho. Era como se estivesse compadecido com o outro por causa das coisas por que ele já tinha passado na vida e muitos sentimentos surgiam a cada instante. O último que percebeu foi o ciúme.

Sim, ciúmes do tal Mu. Da forma estranhamente carinhosa que 'Giovanni' parecia falar. Ele estava recebendo mais do que pediu.

Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, estava achando estranho tudo o que estava fazendo, e o modo como Afrodite o tinha olhado quando ele contou as partes da sua vida relacionadas ao seu relacionamento com Kannon. Por instantes pareceu ver nos olhos dele revolta, raiva, pena e ciúmes!

Sua história com Kannon estava mesmo mal resolvida. Nem ele sabia ao certo o que sentia por aquele homem, era um misto desagradável de gratidão e rancor. Da mesma forma que ele havia lhe dado tudo, ele também lhe tirou o que era mais importante para o antigo Matheo: sua liberdade, de todas as formas que isso era possível.

Estavam em silêncio já há alguns minutos, dirigindo naquela estrada poeirenta. Por mais que abrissem os vidros do carro não era o suficiente para diminuir a sensação térmica escaldante.

Algum tempo depois chegaram a um vilarejo. Não dava para chamar aquilo de cidade, não era próximo nem de uma miniatura, mas tinha um posto de gasolina, alguns armazéns, algumas casas, um hotel e uma igreja. Branca, com aquela torre lateral onde fica o sino...

Aquilo novamente remeteu os pensamentos de Afrodite ao filme de Quentin Tarantino. Era como se fosse parte dele agora. Olhou para seu 'companheiro de viagem'. Máscara da morte estava abastecendo o carro e em seguida dirigiu-se para o hotel. Provavelmente iriam passar a noite lá.

Enquanto vasculhava o local rapidamente com os olhos, com aquela estranha sensação de quem alguém o perseguia sempre que ia fazer um 'serviço' Máscara da Morte resolveu ir até o hotel que tinha na beira da estrada. Era melhor passar a noite lá. Novamente vinha Afrodite com a câmera.

"Vamos passar a noite aqui?" – Perguntou. Certo, o apartamento que dividia com Miro não era na zona mais privilegiada da cidade, mas aquele hotelzinho de beira de estrada era mais semelhante a um pulgueiro. Provavelmente um antro onde alguns caminhoneiros tarados iam para 'dar uma' com as prostitutas da região.

Ai que calafrio. Olhou novamente para aquele buraco imundo e repensou a questão de dormir no carro. – "Por que?" – perguntou quando só recebeu uma afirmativa feita com um gesto de cabeça do outro. Câmera na mão... vamos lá!

Máscara da Morte deu um suspiro resignado e disse: "Sabia que muitas das barreiras policiais nas estradas são feitas durante a noite justamente para pegar criminosos? É estranha essa preferência de viajar a noite. Eu não quero correr o risco de ser parado por uma viatura estando de posse de documentos falsos e uma arma. Se não for pela arma, é cana na certa pelos documentos. Sabia que são dois crimes? Falsidade ideológica, porque meu nome não é Giovanni, e falsificação de documentos? É por isso que vamos ficar por aqui." – respondeu recostando-se contra o carro e percebendo que havia sujado a calça com a poeira que estava sobre o mesmo. – "_Fetsa_!"

Quando foi deixado sozinho por Afrodite, que saiu com uma aparência de quem não tinha gostado nada do que acabara de ouvir, seu pensamento vagou novamente para as razões de permitir que esse cara o acompanhasse. Dizer que não sabia seria hipocrisia. Ele sabia sim, e muito bem. Não era porque estava sendo acometido por uma paixão arrebatadora nem nada assim com relação a ele mas porque a vida inteira se ressentiu pelo fato de não ter com quem conversar. Alguém para contar sua história... alguém que se importasse com ele, como Afrodite parecia se importar.

Maldito Kannon. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda tinha influência em sua vida.

Anoiteceu e Afrodite estava sentado do lado de fora do hotel, em uma cadeira. O clima havia amenizado durante o fim da tarde, mas agora, no meio da noite, o vento era frio. Bem que tinha ouvido falar que em áreas desérticas as noites são o oposto do dia em tudo. Do outro lado da estrada podia observar pequenas criaturinhas noturnas correndo, ou caçando. Ao longe, sentiu que era espreitado pelos olhos amarelados de uma coruja. Sempre teve aquele animal como um sinal de maus acontecimentos.

Tudo estava quieto. Aproximou-se de uma pilastra e olhou o céu. Nunca tinha visto tantas estrelas enquanto estava na 'cidade grande'. Parecia que elas eram cobertas por poeira ou fumaça... ou talvez por que nunca tenha lhes dado atenção. Mas naquele lugar era diferente. O céu era repleto delas. Estava com os olhos perdidos nas constelações quando percebeu que alguém postava-se ao seu lado e acendia um cigarro.

Ia chiar, já que não gostava da fumaça, mas era ele. Desde que saíram de casa ele mal havia lhe dirigido a palavra se não fosse para responder suas perguntas. A personalidade que estava descobrindo era muito interessante. Ele parecia frio e distante. Uma outra pessoa totalmente diferente daquela com a qual dormiu semanas atrás. Muito do que ele falou lhe veio na mente naquele momento. Ele tinha aprendido a ser frio, mas isso era mais para se defender dos outros. Não tinha amigos, não tinha um lar fixo... O mais próximo de que teve disso tudo foi o tal de Kannon.

Começava a fica curioso sobre esse tal sujeito. Ele lhe ensinou tudo o que ele sabia, e o ensinou bem... por outro lado ensinou somente o que ninguém deveria jamais aprender.

**CONTINUA...**

Nota final: bom, muita gente me acusa de fazer as quebras dos capítulos nas partes mais misteriosas da continuação do texto. Então fiz uma quebra num texto terminado. Na minha opinião é muito pior. Quero ver se vocês adivinham o que vai acontecer em seguida... Existem mil e uma possibilidades! Há há há há há !! (risada maléfica).

Beijos,

_Kika-sama._


End file.
